Myrcella
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Cercei est une lionne, et quand il s'agit du bonheur de son unique fille, Myrcella, elle n'hésite pas à utiliser les subterfuges les plus retors, même si cela implique son jumeau Jaime, et à envisager la plus impensable des folies… Comme un mariage arrangé des plus malsain... (Cercei/Jaime et Jaime/Myrcella)
1. Chapter 1

**Myrcella**

* * *

**Bêtalectrice** : Celle de toujours : **Ishtar205**, qui en a vu passer, des choses… Merci !

**Notes** : Une fic écrite entre deux trains, dans le bus, sur mon téléphone… Il faut savoir que 70% des dialogues et au moins 40% du reste me viennent directement en anglais, donc je dois traduire, et le résultat n'est peut-être pas toujours très heureux… Je relis en espérant néanmoins que ce soit agréable à lire.

Un thème très joyeux, comme toujours…

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !

Merci à **Alisone** **Davies** de poster pour moi tant que je n'ai pas d'ordinateur. Si vous aimez mes fics vous pouvez la remercier : je ne peux pas écrire sans elle.

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Tard dans la nuit, les jumeaux Lannister se disputaient dans la chambre de la reine :

-Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. C'est la seule solution.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Même si je le voulais.

-Tu ne veux donc pas que notre fille reste auprès de nous ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais pas de cette manière. Et puis je suis engagé dans la Garde Royale.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu peux la quitter quand tu veux, il n'y aura pas de sanction.

-Je me suis engagé pour pouvoir rester avec toi... C'est toi que j'aime... Je ne veux pas retourner à Castral Roc sans toi.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ferais ce que je te demande.

-Je refuse d'épouser Myrcella ! Explosa Jaime.

-Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, si tu nous aimes un peu...

Les larmes dans les grands yeux verts de Cercei étaient sincères. Elle se préoccupait du bien être de son enfant préférée, et il n'était, alors pas question de mensonges et de faux sentiments.

-Ce n'est pas la question : je ne l'aime pas comme toi, elle est ma fille, ma nièce...

-Je suis ta sœur : ça ne t'a jamais gêné.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble tous les deux... Myrcella n'est qu'une enfant, je l'ai tenue bébé dans mes bras, nous avons plus de vingt-cinq ans de différence.

Cercei balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

-La différence d'âge ne compte pas dans les mariages.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

-J'ai conscience de l'incongruité de ma requête, oui.

-L'incongruité ? Répéta Jaime, choqué.

Quand sa sœur lui avait donné un rendez-vous secret, il n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci requérait de lui quelque chose d'aussi... Malsain.

Cercei se fit plus douce. Elle s'approcha de son frère et passa derrière lui, moulant son corps au sien. Elle laissa courir sa main le long de son bras gauche. Le droit la dégoûtait toujours.

-Tu sais que tu m'as toujours rendue heureuse, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. En dehors de nos enfants, personne ne m'a apporté autant de bonheur. Je veux que notre fille connaisse ça également.

-... Tu es malade, chuchota Jaime en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Pas plus que les Targaryen en leur temps.

Jaime secoua la tête sans répondre, en proie à une vive indécision.

-Quoi ? Cet argument ne compte que quand il t'arrange ?

-C'est ma fille. Ma petite fille !

-Elle n'est hélas plus une enfant, elle a douze ans, elle est mariable, Père prévoit déjà de l'envoyer à Dorne ou je ne sais où... Elle se retrouvera bientôt mariée à un étranger, un porc qui viendra la violer toutes les nuits pour l'engrosser, notre petite princesse ! Comme Robert m'a violée pendant des années après notre mariage !

-Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Jaime secouait la tête violemment, essayait de se boucher les oreilles ce qui lui était impossible sans sa main droite. Puis il frappa dans une armoire qui se trouvait là et le bois se fracassa sous l'impact.

Cercei sut qu'elle avait gagné.

-J'aurais dû le tuer ! J'aurais dû le tuer après votre nuit de noces !

-C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant, dit doucement Cercei en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Qui pleurait. Il enfonça son nez dans le cou de sa sœur et respira profondément l'odeur de lavande et de miel qui se dégageait de ses longs cheveux blond argenté. Sa main les caressait. Il avait toujours adoré passer ses doigts dedans, faire rouler les boucles blondes dans sa paume.

-Pour se marier entre oncle et nièce il faut une dérogation de l'Église, protesta encore faiblement Jaime.

-C'est déjà arrangé. Quand ça concerne la noblesse l'Église ne demande que de l'argent. Et de l'argent, nous en avons.

-Et Père ? Tu ne crains pas sa réaction ?

-Vous serez mariés en secret. Une fois que ça sera fait il n'y pourra plus rien. Et je pense qu'il sera content de récupérer son héritier. Mais il faudra consommer le mariage ou il risquerait de le faire annuler.

Jaime eu un affreux haut-le-cœur et soupira :

-Dieux... Je ne veux pas, Cercei. Je ne peux pas...

Il réprimait difficilement des sanglots qui voulaient absolument sortir de lui pour exprimer son dégoût.

-Mais tu le feras. Pour le bien de Myrcella. Pour son bonheur. Pour le mien...

Cercei releva sa robe et se mit à genoux devant Jaime, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Je t'en supplie à genoux. Mon frère, mon amour... Je t'en prie, épouse Myrcella et rends-la heureuse. Sauve-la d'un futur incertain. Sauve-la d'un mari brutal. Garde-la près de nous...

Jaime, le visage défait, les yeux tout aussi remplis de larmes, aurait voulu prendre le visage de sa bien-aimée en coupe, mais au lieu de cela, il caressa doucement sa joue.

-Supplie-moi mieux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix atone.

Cercei sourit.

Puis elle délaça le pantalon de son frère de ses doigts agiles.

**À suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Cette incurable, stupide dévotion. Pour Elle, il avait prononcé les vœux sacrés de la Garde Royale. Pour Elle il allait les briser. Pour Elle il allait commettre un acte qui le répugnait. Les choses qu'il faisait par amour...

Jaime revêtait les vêtements de la cérémonie de mariage que sa sœur lui avait fait confectionner, dans la propre chambre de Cercei. Celle-ci était avec leur fille en ce moment même. Évidemment, il avait l'air glorieux dedans. Les armoiries des Lannister, tout ce rouge et cet or, les broderies les plus fines, la coupe parfaite. Il ne lui manquait que la crinière qu'il avait perdue à la guerre contre les Stark et il aurait été le parfait lion doré.

Sa sœur se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, et rejeta le capuchon de sa cape noire. Le noir n'avait jamais été sa couleur : avec son teint si pâle que toutes les femmes de la cour lui enviaient, elle avait l'air plus morte que vive dedans. Elle aussi portait une robe aux armes des Lannister à couper le souffle. Quand elle retira sa cape, Jaime n'eût qu'une envie : retrousser ses jupons et la prendre sur le champ contre la porte. C'était d'elle dont il avait toujours soif, non de sa propre fille. Elle surprit son regard et secoua la tête : ils avaient fait l'amour au matin de son mariage à elle, mais cette fois-ci ils n'avaient pas le temps.

-Myrcella est prête. Il faut y aller.

-Comment se sent-elle ? demanda Jaime, qui à la mention de sa fille avait perdu tout appétit sexuel.

-Elle est nerveuse, mais tu as toujours été son preux chevalier en armure sur son cheval blanc, alors elle ne regrette pas un quelconque prince. Elle est contente de pouvoir rester avec nous.

Jaime essaya de se convaincre que sa sœur disait la vérité. Il n'en savait rien. C'était vrai que Myrcella l'avait toujours admiré. Mais la triste vérité c'est qu'il la connaissait peu : Tywin Lannister avait toujours intrigué pour faire en sorte qu'il ne passe pas de temps avec ses neveux et nièce. Un autre que Jaime aurait vu dans son attitude qu'il avait des doutes quand à la relation entre ses deux aînés. Cercei était plus perspicace. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé que son frère prenne ses enfants dans les bras après ses accouchements. Tywin se débrouillait toujours pour que Jaime soit ailleurs. Une fois il avait voulu passer du temps avec Tommen et son père l'avait littéralement chassé : ce n'était pas son travail, le garçon était un Barathéon et il devait retourner s'occuper de la Garde. Il faisait souvent des remarques sèches sur le fait qu'il fallait bien montrer au monde que les héritiers étaient des Barathéon, et pas que des Lannister, et donc, Jaime était mis à la porte de leur vie. Tywin n'avait pas la même position avec Tyrion, ce qui laissaità penser Cercei qu'il avait des soupçons, et elle ne s'opposait pas à sa volonté. Tywin Lannister n'était pas stupide...

-Tu es beau, tu es charmant, tu as toujours été adorable avec elle : elle a de la chance. Ne la déçois pas, lui asséna Cercei.

Jaime entendit "ne me déçois pas". Sa langue semblait peser plus lourd qu'une pierre dans sa bouche, il ne put répondre.

-Quelqu'un t'attendra à la tour sud. Ne te fait pas voir. Ne soit pas en retard.

Cercei déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et remit sa cape noire. Avant de partir elle se retourna vers lui.

-Jaime ?

Il la regarda intensément de ses grands yeux verts, mais ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

-Je t'aime.

Il mit une cape descendant jusqu'à ses bottes lui aussi et descendit jusqu'à l'une des cours. Son estomac lui semblait rempli de pierres, sa tête était vide, il ne pouvait même plus penser. Il était malade.

Il mit un temps considérable à atteindre la tour sud. Un homme encapuchonné lui aussi, à cheval, l'attendait avec un deuxième cheval sombre. Il s'avança et soudain reconnut le visage familier d'Addam Marbrand. La surprise le tira de sa torpeur. Il saisit les rênes et enfourcha son cheval.

-Addam ! Comment ma sœur a-t-elle pu réussir à t'acheter ?

-Elle n'a eu qu'à m'inviter au mariage de mon ami. Je crois qu'elle pense que je ferais un témoin fiable. Et pour ce type d'union, tu vas en avoir besoin...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Jaime d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

-Que les gens risquent de ne pas comprendre. Ton père en premier.

-Et toi, tu comprends ?

-Disons que je respecte tes choix. Et on a connu pire sous les Targaryen, ajouta le chevalier en haussant les épaules.

Jaime se sentit un peu mieux. Si son meilleur ami réagissait aussi bien, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était peut-être pas si terrible. Addam était un homme d'honneur. C'était aussi son ami d'enfance, ils avaient fait leurs armes ensemble, combattu côte à côte : il lui faisait confiance sur sa vie.

**À suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR : **Apo. Il y a eu une erreur de publication : je t'invite à lire la fin du chapitre trois qui était tronqué de la moitié. Merci pour tous tes compliments, et tu as su expliquer mieux que je ne l'aurais fait le propos de ma propre fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

Ils arrivèrent là où le mariage devait avoir lieu. C'était une clairière éloignée de une heure de la ville, avec un arbre sacré, car ils ne pouvaient pas célébrer dans une église. Tant qu'il y avait un septon et des témoins, ce serait officiel. Il y avait des torches disposées en cercle autour de l'arbre, qui éclairaient le lieu sur une vingtaine de mètres carrés. Le septon était déjà là, avec quelques gardes royaux que Cersei avaient du payer cher pour leur silence.

Jaime et Addam mirent pieds à terre et allèrent saluer le septon. Puis il attendirent. Pas très longtemps puisque qu'un carrosse avec toute une escorte arriva. Joffrey descendit le premier, dans un habit fastueux aux couleurs des Barathéon. Jaime avait demandé à sa sœur que leur fils n'assiste pas à ce mariage, mais selon elle, une validation du roi était la meilleure chose possible. Bien qu'il puisse se retourner contre eux, avait objecté Jaime.

Puis Cersei descendit les marches du carrosse. Les rubis de sa robe scintillaient à la lueur des flammes, ses cheveux d'or relevés piqué eux aussi de pierres précieuses dévoilaient sa nuque gracile. Elle était magnifique.

Puis Myrcella descendit. On aurait dit qu'une rivière d'or pur s'échappait du carrosse : sa robe était faite de différentes matières superposée, toutes de teintes dorées subtilement mariées mais diverses. Les ornements cousus sur le tissu brillaient de milles éclats d'or et d'argent, il y avait de vrais diamants parmi eux. La lumière ruisselait de la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux blond argenté, habituellement soigneusement coiffés, cascadaient librement sur ses épaules et jusqu'au bas de son dos comme de l'or liquide, entourant son visage clair, retenus simplement par un diadème en or blanc orné de diamants. La jeune princesse irradiait. Tous, même Joffrey, retinrent leur souffle en la regardant s'avancer dans la clairière, brillante de mille feux, comme une fée de la forêt, une apparition divine, humble, surprise d'être le centre de l'attention.

Jaime compris à présent pourquoi les gens disaient : "elle a toute la beauté de sa mère". Mais sans en avoir conscience, ce qui la rendait infiniment plus belle. Elle n'avait pas hérité de la malice de sa mère, qui à un âge très tendre avait compris qu'elle serait une très belle femme, et qui au même âge que Myrcella flirtait déjà abondamment.

-Sœur, un mot, s'il te plaît, grinça Jaime en prenant Cersei par le poignet et en l'entrainant loin du cercle des torches. Sa sœur ne lui résista pas, satisfaite de l'effet qu'avait la tenue qu'elle avait fait concevoir pour sa fille.

Une fois assez éloignés des autres pour à peine les entrevoir, tous deux dans la pénombre, Jaime prit la parole, exalté comme jamais :

-Les Targaryen se mariaient entre frères et sœurs, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas faire de même ? Nous avons le septon, nous avons les témoins : épouse-moi, Cersei, s'exclama son frère en lui prenant les mains. Clame devant tout le royaume que c'est moi que tu veux ! Nous aurons notre propre fête de mariage, nous pourrions être heureux.

Cersei s'écarta :

-Ce n'est pas drôle...

-Est-ce que tu me vois rire ?

-Tu as perdu la tête : le trône de Joffrey dérive de Robert, tu le sais bien.

-Nous aurons Castral Roc. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Joffrey n'est pas fait pour régner. Laisse Père monter sur le trône, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

-Ne... Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu me fais peur, Jaime. C'est de la folie... Nous serons encore séparés, comme quand Maman nous a découverts. Je veux être ta femme, nous appartenons l'un à l'autre, mais ça ne pourra jamais se faire, Jaime. Nous sommes frères et sœurs.

-Les Targaryen...

-Nous ne sommes pas Targaryen !

-Tu ne m'aimes donc pas assez pour avoir le courage d'affronter le regard du monde... Cingla Jaime à la figure de sa sœur, soudain mauvais.

Cersei se mit à sangloter.

-Jaime, renifla-t-elle, tu ne pense pas que je le veux autant que toi ? Ça n'a aucune importance à qui ils me marient : je te veux à mes côtés, je te veux dans mon lit, je te veux en moi... Mais le révéler au grand jour nous coûterait tout !

Jaime se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec une grande douceur.

-Je suis désolé... Je t'aime tellement...

-Je t'aime... Répondit Cersei en nichant la tête dans son cou. Tu sais que les Targaryen se mariaient aussi entre père et fille ou mère et fils quand il n'y avait pas d'héritiers ?

-Je sais...

-Je te donne la chose la plus précieuse que je possède. Ne dis jamais plus que je ne t'aime pas assez.  
Son frère soupira longuement de lassitude et la serra plus fort dans ses bras, à entendre les rubis de sa robe crisser ensemble et le tissu se froisser, presque à lui faire mal.

-J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as regardée...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Bien sûr elle est magnifique, mais je t'ai toujours été fidèle...

-Elle est comme moi.

Jaime se recula un peu, les mains posées sur les épaules de sa sœur et la regarda très sérieusement dans les yeux.

-Elle ne sera jamais comme toi.

Cersei eu un petit sourire sans joie.

-Bien sûr... Elle est si pure, si bonne... Oh, Jaime ! Je ne veux que personne d'autre que toi ne l'ait !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ma petite fille ! Ma si parfaite petite fille...

Jaime lui caressa les cheveux en prenant soin de ne pas défaire sa coiffure.

-Notre petite fille, la corrigea-t-il.

-Elle doit s'inquiéter... Retournons-y. S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas son mariage... Elle en a tellement rêvé...

-Je ferais de mon mieux...

-Fais plus, asséna Cersei en le précédant vers la clairière, un air calme et assuré plaqué sur le visage.

**A Suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR : **Apo. Il y a eu une erreur de publication : je t'invite à lire la fin du chapitre trois qui était tronqué de la moitié. Merci pour tous tes compliments, et tu as su expliquer mieux que je ne l'aurais fait le propos de ma propre fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre **

Quand Jaime revint dans la clairière, Myrcella s'avança vers lui, rougissante, et prit sa fausse main dorée dans les siennes. Son père en fut très étonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise :

-Je n'ai cure de votre main en moins, mais vos cheveux…  
Elle passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux courts et hérissés.  
-Vos beaux cheveux dorés…  
Jaime lui prit la main, et baisa la peau fine et blanche.  
-Ils repousseront pour vous.  
Sa fille lui rendit un sourire lumineux. De la joie pure émanait de son visage. Jaime crut déceler un éclat améthyste dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient. Il se sentit bouleversé.

Ce fut l'un des mariages les plus rapides auquel les convives aient jamais assisté.  
Le septon leur demanda leur identité, puis demanda aux témoins de confirmer. Addam confirma pour Jaime, et Joffrey le fit pour sa soeur avec une mauvaise grâce qui montrait son envie d'être ailleurs qu'en pleine forêt la nuit. Cersei amena sa fille devant l'autel en lieu et place de son père. Jaime agit comme un automate, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui : il fuyait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il enleva sa cape aux couleurs des Lannister et en recouvrit les épaules et la robe de sa fiancée : par ce geste il la prit sous sa protection. Puis il lui prit la main et la leva en l'air. Le septon laça un ruban rouge autour de leurs poignets et annonça :  
-Faites savoir que Myrcella de la Maison Barathéon et Jaime de la Maison Lannister sont à présent un coeur, une chair, une âme. Devant les Sept, je scelle ici ces deux âmes de sorte qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une pour l'éternité. Regardez-vous l'un l'autre et prononcez ces mots :  
Jaime prononça ses voeux d'une voix égale et distante, quant à celle de Myrcella, elle n'était qu'un murmure, et sa voix tremblait. Elle semblait pénétrée par chacune de ses paroles :  
-Père. Forgeron. Guerrier. Mère. Vierge. Vieillarde. Etranger. Je suis sienne, et il est mien, en ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…  
-Par ce baiser que je te donne, je te promets mon amour…  
Les cils dorés de la jeune fille battaient sur ses yeux baissés, modestes. Jaime redressa le menton de sa fille, et ce ne fut même pas un baiser qu'il lui donna, à peine un frôlement de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Soudain, il revint brutalement en lui-même : Myrcella s'était redressée, et lui offrait son premier vrai baiser. Le plus pur, le plus chaste que Jaime n'ait jamais reçu. Ses lèvres en bouton de rose étaient venues s'écraser contre les siennes, elles étaient tendres et douces, et malgré le léger filet de salive qu'il sentait sur sa bouche, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans le geste de sa fille, seulement de l'amour pour son oncle et désormais mari : la princesse ne connaissait encore aucune notion d'érotisme.  
Le septon les prononça mari et femme.  
Jaime était chamboulé, et tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Myrcella était émue aux larmes. Cersei arborait un grand sourire satisfait. Joffrey se fichait très royalement de tout ceci. Addam essaya de faire un discours ce à quoi le roi répondit sèchement :  
-Personne ne veut entendre votre discours, Marbrand ! Puisque mon oncle et ma soeur sont maintenant mariés, nous allons tous retourner à Port Réal et nous coucher !  
Cersei s'approcha de Marbrand et posa une main sur son poignet, sans le regarder, elle lui glissa :  
-Vous aurez tout le temps de faire votre discours demain durant la fête, d'autant que vous serez le seul à en avoir préparé un…  
Cela réconforta le chevalier.  
Le roi s'approcha de sa soeur et lui dit, son sourire sadique sur le visage :  
-Profite bien de ta nuit de noce, petite soeur… Je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter, en détails...  
Evidemment, dès qu'il y avait du sang et de la douleur, ça l'intéressait !  
Myrcella rougit, ne sachant quoi répondre, et ne sachant pas elle-même à quoi s'attendre pour sa nuit de noce. Tout le monde était resté si flou… les septas, sa mère… On lui avait juste dit qu'elle devrait obéir à son époux.  
Elle s'assoupit dans le carrosse sur le chemin du retour. Encore toute endormie, elle rentra dans le palais et marcha le long des couloirs et des escaliers sinueux, accompagnée de sa mère et de son oncle. Elle fut invitée à entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Sa mère ferma la porte derrière elle et lui dit de se tenir prête.  
Mais prête à quoi ?

La pièce était plus grande que sa précédente chambre, et magnifiquement décorée. Elle avait cependant un aspect intime et chaud avec ses lourds rideaux de velours rouge, les draps de lin brodés d'initiales rouges M et L entrelacées que côtoyaient de belles taies d'oreillers assorties. La courtepointe épaisse, la descente de lit, des pochettes de soie déposées sur leur couche, tout cela était pourpre : elle était une Lannister désormais, et elle en ressentait de la fierté.

Son père et sa mère restèrent dans le couloir quelques instants.  
Cersei caressait amoureusement le bras de Jaime.  
-Veille à ne pas abîmer les vêtements : vous porterez les mêmes demain... je te connais, tu peux être si fougueux… combien de robes hors de prix ne m'as-tu pas déchirées ? Combien de corsages arrachés ?  
Son frère avait juste envie de vomir en l'écoutant. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il allait se comporter avec leur petite fille comme avec elle ? Mais il ne savait comment lui exprimer son désarroi, et du reste, elle y aurait été insensible.  
Cersei le prit soudainement par les deux bras, se collant à lui, le fixant dans les yeux :  
-Consomme ce mariage, mon tendre, tendre petit frère…  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle glissa ses mains aux longs doigts fins autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Jaime réagit comme à chaque fois : avec la faim de la luxure ancrée en lui depuis l'enfance. Ils échangèrent des caresses à travers leurs vêtements et un long baiser plein de fougue et de promesses… Puis Cersei se détacha, tourna les talons, et le laissa avec une érection devant la porte de sa chambre nuptiale.

**à suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Juste avant le confinement je suis allée à Paris me faire opérer des yeux : on m'a volé mon ordinateur et l'opération a échoué. J'ai donc passé tout le confinement à voir flou, et sans ordinateur. J'ai été réopérée et je vois désormais clair, mais je n'ai toujours pas d'ordinateur. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, et je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que cela prendra entre chaque chapitres. Je ferais du mieux que je peux. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Jaime prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, une grande inspiration et entra dans la chambre.

Myrcella se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, elle rayonnait comme un soleil dans sa robe chatoyante, mais elle se tenait raide comme un piquet. Sa posture dégageait de l'angoisse, et à cet instant là elle méritait de porter son nom, Barathéon, car elle fixait son oncle avec des grands yeux de biche traquée. Celui-ci soupira et se dirigea vers elle. Il se positionna derrière elle sans qu'elle ne bouge le moins du monde, et entreprit de délacer sa robe. Elle l'aida en penchant la tête et en écartant sa luxuriante chevelure blonde d'une main hésitante. Après avoir défait tous les nœuds, les boutons et les lacets, Jaime tira sur la robe. Il y eu un léger à-coup, puis la ribambelle de diamants étincelants fini par terre, en un petit tas rutilant, laissant Myrcella en chemise. Jaime se pencha, récupéra le vêtement. Il en profita pour retirer les jolis souliers dorés qui protégeaient les petits pieds fins de sa fille. Ils étaient souillés de la terre de la clairière. Le chevalier étendit avec une grande délicatesse la robe sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils rouges de la pièce, rangea les chaussures dessous. Il se plaça ensuite devant sa fille. Celle-ci avait les yeux levés vers lui, le souffle court, tandis qu'il gardait un air impénétrable. Il lui retira très doucement son diadème. Les lourds cheveux argentés prirent plus de volume. Jaime déposa le somptueux diadème sur la coiffeuse.

Il se détournait ostensiblement de sa fille. Pour gagner du temps et garder contenance, il s'approcha d'une table couverte de victuailles princières et se servit en vin de Dorne pourpre et corsé. Il but le premier verre en quelques gorgées et la chaleur du breuvage le fit se sentir mieux, plus détendu. Il se servit un autre verre et trouva le courage de se retourner vers son épouse, qui était à la fois sa nièce et sa fille.

Sa petite femme tentait de faire bonne figure en se tenant sagement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Elle avait penché la tête, les émeraudes de ses yeux fixant un point invisible entre elle et lui, et à présent que ses cheveux étaient libres, des boucles blondes tombaient devant son visage, cachant son expression craintive. Jaime fut frappé de découvrir à quel point elle était ressemblait à sa mère au même âge. Mais ce qui le chagrinait était son extrême jeunesse.

Il pouvait tout deviner de son corps à travers le fin tissu blanc. Sa silhouette était élancée et délicate. De petits seins pointus, qui n'avaient visiblement pas fini de pousser tendaient le tissu et il pouvait voir la couleur rose pâle de leur aréoles. Ses hanches cependant s'élargissaient déjà dans de douces courbes alléchantes. Sa peau impeccable était d'une blancheur laiteuse virginale.

Elle était sculpturale. Comme une nymphe de l'antiquité dont les statues ornaient les palais dorniens. Elle était pure. Elle n'avait que douze ans et personne ne l'avait jamais touchée, et pourtant bien malgré lui, l'apparence de la jeune fille, sa similarité avec sa mère, rappelait à Jaime que Cersei et lui à cet âge là faisaient déjà l'amour comme des lapins à la moindre occasion, et c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser.

Son deuxième verre fini, il entreprit d'en boire un troisième, puis un quatrième, toujours en contemplant Myrcella sage comme une icône. Il tenait moins bien l'alcool que son frère et sa sœur et se sentit assez détendu pour oser agir, et même trop détendu. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce vin mais il faisait de l'effet. Il n'avait cependant aucune mauvaise intention. Il se dirigea simplement vers un porte manteau et se déshabilla lui aussi, lentement, finissant également en chemise. Quand il se retourna vers Myrcella elle avait traversé la pièce avec la discrétion d'une chatte. Il la trouva assise sur le bord du lit, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement, toujours à fixer le vide devant elle. Ce n'était pas de l'appréhension qui se dégageait d'elle à présent, mais de la peur. Jaime la terrifiait. Son père sentit une bouffée de honte le traverser. Il avait agi comme un rustre. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, l'avait ignorée, perdu dans sa propre tourmente et n'avait agi ni comme un bon mari, ni comme un bon oncle ni même comme un bon père. Aussitôt que cette pensée le traversa, d'autres s'enchaînèrent : il repensa à toutes ces années sans pouvoir assumer son rôle auprès de ses enfants. Tout, absolument tout l'empêchait ne serait-ce que de les approcher, à commencer par Cersei et ses craintes d'être découverts. Le roi Robert aurait pu lui voler leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers rires, leurs premiers mots mais il n'en avait eu que faire, délaissant le trésor que les jumeaux Lannister lui avaient offert sur un plateau. Il en avait quand même été spolié. Il ne les avait pas vu grandir. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de sa fille jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant elle était là, devant lui, il était seuls, il était libre de l'aimer. Un accès d'amour paternel lui traversa le cœur et Jaime se jeta littéralement sur sa fille. Il la souleva comme une poupée et la prit contre lui, sur ses genoux. Il l'appela ma petite chérie, mon amour, mon cœur, tout en lui baisant les joues, le front, les mains et les pieds, revenant sans cesse caresser ses cheveux soyeux qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux de sa mère. Elle se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, désarticulée entre ses bras, sans réaction. Jaime continua longuement, il ne semblait pouvoir cesser que lorsqu'il aurait couvert de baisers toutes les parcelles libres de sa peau, quand il aurait serré son petit corps gracile contre le sien musclé par la pratique des armes assez longtemps pour se souvenir de chaque courbe dans sa chair, quand il aurait obligé cent fois ces magnifiques yeux verts à se fermer pour offrir leurs paupières légères à sa bouche brûlante et d'une avidité nouvelle.

Soudain Myrcella éclata en sanglots. Aussitôt Jaime la déposa à côté de lui et cessa de la toucher.

\- Calme-toi, je t'en prie Myrcella, calme-toi.

Mais la crise de larmes de la toute jeune fille semblait incontrôlable et son père lui caressa doucement le sommet du crâne comme si elle était une fragile petite chatte et non pas une fière princesse. Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, déssoulé par le gros chagrin de sa fille.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Myrcella. Je t'en prie, je ne te ferais pas de mal, s'il te plait calme-toi…

-Je... Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle leva ses grands yeux verts inondés de larmes vers lui, l'air à la fois terrorisée et décontenancée. Elle chassa l'eau de ses joues à grands renforts de ses paumes ouvertes. Elle hoqueta encore :

-Personne ne m'a rien dit, seulement que je devais vous obéir. Mais… Mais… si vous ne me dites rien… Que dois-je faire ?

Jaime se rendit compte que sa fille n'était qu'une petite fleur tremblante, tourmentée par ses expectations sur leur nuit de noce.

-Oh, ma Chérie... Tu n'es obligée de rien. Pardonne-moi, j'ai agi comme un goujat. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Je sais qu'on attend quelque chose de moi pour cette nuit, répliqua Myrcella en détournant le regard, rougissante.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà saigné ?

La petite fille leva des yeux hésitants vers son oncle.

-Pas encore… mais Mère et les septas disent que ça ne devrait pas tarder !

-Alors il n'y a rien de particulier à faire cette nuit. Combien de vin ta mère te laisse boire, dis-moi ?

-Une coupe pleine les jours de fête… parfois une demi-coupe le soir...

Jaime se leva et alla chercher quelque chose de nouveau qu'il avait vu sur la table : du vin blanc qui pétillait. Il ramena la bouteille et deux coupes.

-Maintenant que tu es ma femme, nous allons célébrer ça ensemble comme il se doit.

Il servit de ce vin bizarre mais léger en bouche à sa jeune femme et la regarda se calmer au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait. Ses épaules arrêtèrent de trembler et le rose lui monta aux joues. Elle osait à présent jeter des coups d'œil curieux à son mari, et se détendit en voyant qu'il n'était nullement fâché contre elle.

-Est-ce si important ?

-Quoi donc ? De boire ?

-Non, fit la jeune fille avec un tout petit filet de rire qui fit chaud au cœur à Jaime. De saigner.

-Ça veut simplement dire que tu es devenu une vraie femme, que tu peux porter des enfants.

-Oh. Je vois. Donc c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien de particulier à faire, parce que je ne peux pas encore procréer ?

-Entre autre, oui. Mais il n'y a aucune obligation.

-Et le devoir conjugal ?

Jaime maudit celles qui avaient enseigné à Myrcella les devoirs d'une femme. Trop sur certains points et pas assez sur d'autres. Qu'est-ce que Cersei avait donc pensé en la jetant dans un mariage sans rien lui dire de ce qui l'attendait ?

-C'est quelque chose dont nous pourrons parler une autre fois.

Ce n'était hélas que chose courante, surtout dans la noblesse et dans la royauté que des petites filles à peine pubères ou sur le point de l'être soient mariées à un âge si tendre. Certaines n'avait le temps de n'avoir qu'une seule fois leurs menstruations avant de tomber enceintes. Jaime n'était pas dérangé par l'idée, car il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences avant, mais maintenant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose pour laquelle il se sentait impliqué, de concret pour sa fille, cela lui laissait un goût d'injustice.

Il lui resservit un verre. Des filets de petites bulles remontaient dans le liquide légèrement doré. Ce breuvage allait parfaitement à la princesse.

-Discutons un peu, parle-moi de toi. Tu es ma nièce mais je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, comparé à vos aventures, Mon Oncle…

Mais bientôt, le vin aidant, Myrcella racontait sa vie de princesse à Jaime. Elle avait vraiment été privilégiée et entourée d'amour jusque là, les seuls tourments qu'elle avaient connus étaient liés à l'atroce caractère de son grand frère Joffrey. Il était heureux que sa fille ai vécu une vie aussi paisible. Et il se promit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour rendre le reste de sa vie aussi doux et heureux.

Myrcella lui demanda ce qu'il faisait quand il avait son âge. Ce fut là que ça dégénéra. Il avait plein, mais plein, d'histoires à raconter du temps où il était écuyer. Il ne racontait que les anecdotes amusantes ou les gestes chevaleresques à sa fille. Ils rirent de bon cœur, sautèrent sur le lit, burent beaucoup d'autres bouteilles, et quand Jaime complètement soûl de bulles d'or, se rendit compte que Myrcella s'était endormi sur son torse pendant qu'il racontait la fois où il s'était fait chier dessus par un bouc en dormant dans une grange, il comprit que la soirée était finie.

Il devait arranger les choses. Il souleva délicatement sa nièce et la déposa de l'autre côté du lit, disposa ses membres déliés avec délicatesse. Puis il ôta sa chemise, vérifiant d'abord que l'enfant dormait bien. Il alla chercher son épée et se pencha au dessus du matelas. Il se trancha sous le bras au niveau du biceps. Aussitôt la lame affûtée laissa couler un léger filet de sang sur les draps. Ce serait un cicatrice de plus dans quelques jours, et la tâche écarlate qui s'était formée prouvait que le mariage avait été consommé.

**À suivre…**


End file.
